1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fabricating method of an electro-optical device, an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
An electro-optical device including an electro-optical material such as a liquid crystal that is positioned between an element substrate and a counter substrate is known. As the electro-optical device, for example, a liquid crystal device that is used as a liquid crystal light valve of a projector can be used. In the liquid crystal device, a light blocking portion is provided in an area in which switching elements, wires, or the like is disposed, and a portion of incident light is blocked by the light blocking portion and is not used. Therefore, a configuration is known, in which microlenses are included in at least one substrate, and light, which is blocked by the light blocking portion disposed in an boundary between pixels, from light that is incident on the liquid crystal device, is focused and made to be incident on an opening of pixels, and thereby utilization efficiency of light in the liquid crystal device is increased.
However, after being focused by the microlens and converged, the light is emitted in a radially spreading manner. There is a problem that if a light spreading angle becomes large so as to exceed an uptake angle of a projection lens and thereby vignetting occurs, utilization efficiency of light is decreased as a result. Regarding the disadvantage, a configuration of a liquid crystal device including microlenses of two stages has been proposed (for example, JP-A-2004-325546).
In the liquid crystal device described in JP-A-2004-325546, light that is incident is focused by a microlens of one stage provided in a counter substrate, and passes through an opening of a pixel, is returned to substantially parallel light by a microlenses of two stages provided in an element substrate, and thereby vignetting of a projection lens is suppressed. In addition, by taking into account a case in which a group shift occurs at the time of bonding the element substrate to the counter substrate, an area in which a light blocking portion (second light blocking film) provided in the counter substrate is formed is set to be smaller than an area in which a light blocking portion (first light blocking film) provided in the element substrate is formed.
However, in the liquid crystal device including the microlenses of two stages described in JP-A-2004-325546, there is a case in which, for example, due to variation or the like in the fabrication at the time of forming the microlens or the light blocking portion, in addition to the group shift at the time of bonding the element substrate to the counter substrate, the microlens of a first stage and the microlens of a second stage are shifted in directions different from each other with respect to the opening of the pixel. In other words, there is a case where, with respect to an boundary (or center of gravity of opening) between pixels adjacent to each other, the microlens of the first stage on one pixel side is shifted toward another pixel side, and the microlens of the second stage on other pixel side is shifted to one pixel side. For example, if there is a shift in the liquid crystal device in which the microlenses of two stages is included in the counter substrate, the light that is incident on an end portion of the microlens of the first stage in the vicinity of the boundary between the pixels and is refracted, is refracted toward an opposite side at an end portion of the microlens of the second stage, and is blocked by the light blocking portion disposed in the boundary between the pixels. Then, there is a possibility that utilization efficiency of light in the liquid crystal device may decrease, a lifespan may be shortened due to an increase of internal temperature of the liquid crystal device according to the light irradiating the light blocking portion, or display quality may decrease due to the light reflected by the light blocking portion becoming stray light. In addition, in the projector including the liquid crystal device, for example, the light that is refracted toward a center of gravity of the opening of the pixel by the microlens of the first stage is refracted further in a direction that light intersects the center of gravity of the opening of the pixel by the microlens of the second stage and light is diffused, and thus vignetting occurs in the projection lens. Then, there is a possibility that utilization efficiency of light in the projector may decrease, and a decrease of display quality may occur, such as display distortion caused by a thermal expansion of the projection lens unit due to a temperature increase according to the light that is applied to the projection lens.
However, in JP-A-2004-325546, a case in which a shift occurs in a relative position of the microlens of the first stage, the microlens of the second stage, and the opening of the pixel, or an influence on the light that is obliquely incident in this case, is not described.